


A question of lust

by raxilia_running



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Lemon, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: «E la prossima volta che hai di questi dubbi, parlamene. Sono pur sempre la tua ragazza, no?» concluse Momoi, riprendendo a mangiare il suo ghiacciolo, prima che fossero la sua mano e il pavimento a prenderselo tutto.«Per essere la mia ragazza, non mi hai neanche dato il bacio del buongiorno, però» esclamò Aomine, glissando rapidamente a un argomento molto meno spinoso per lui.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho cominciato a scrivere questa fanfic nel Maggio 2013. Doveva essere un regalo di compleanno e un'occasione per scrivere qualcosa di bello sulla mia OTP (una delle due, in realtà---) di KuroBas. È finita che questa piccolina vede la luce solo ORA ma è sempre meglio che niente. *piange* Chiedo perdono per il ritardo e spero che questa fic possa possa piacere anche agli altri fan di questa coppia bellissima che dovrebbe solo figliare prima di subito, ecco, perché farebbe solo bimbi belli. Q_Q♥ #tw:emozionidafungherla Non mi allungo in ulteriori spiegazioni, soltanto un dato temporale: questa fic dovrebbe essere ambientata nell'estate successiva ai fatti che stanno correntemente accadendo nel manga. Buona lettura~

 

_It's a question of lust_  
It's a question of trust  
It's a question of not letting  
What we've built up  
Crumble to dust  
It is all of these things and more  
That keep us together  
**_{Depeche Mode | A Question of Lust}_ **

Il ghiacciolo gocciolava furiosamente sotto il sole implacabile di Agosto e non c’era verso di leccarlo più velocemente, continuava a colarle fra le dita, appiccicandole tutte.

Satsuki Momoi emise un verso scontento e spostò lo stecco da una mano all’altra, provando a leccarsi via il succo di limone. Il caldo afoso e insistente non giovava al suo umore, già parecchio irritabile, e riusciva a rovinarle persino il piacere di un gelato. Non c’era una singola ombra in cui potersi riparare e a lei non restava che camminare al centro della stradina asfaltata, lanciando occhiate affrante ai giardini che si aprivano dietro gli steccati. In uno spiccava una piscinetta gonfiabile, di quelle colorate per bambini, piena d’acqua e abbandonata in mezzo all’erba. Faceva così caldo che persino il suo proprietario doveva aver deciso di rinchiudersi in casa, piuttosto che galleggiare in quello che doveva essere diventato un brodo bollente.

Avrebbe dato tutti i gelati del mondo per chiudersi in casa anche lei, magari con una mezz’oretta di aria condizionata inclusa. E invece doveva arrancare per una strada vuota sotto il sole a picco in pieno mezzogiorno e la causa di quella sua sfacchinata gliel’avrebbe pagata cara, poco ma sicuro.

Il profilo familiare di una villetta assai simile alle sue vicine la ridestò dal torpore e lei allungò il passo, varcando il cancelletto rimasto socchiuso e avvicinandosi alla porta d’ingresso. L’ombra del patio coperto offrì un po’ di sollievo alla pelle nuda e scottata dal sole battente e Momoi si prese un momento per sospirare, prima di suonare il campanello. Se ne restò a succhiare un lato del mezzo ghiacciolo che il caldo non si era ancora portato via ma più i secondi passavano, più le chance di una risposta diminuivano.

«Dai-chan, aprimi!» esclamò, allungando un dito e premendo un paio di volte il pulsante, ma il rumore stonato del campanello rimase l’unico a raggiungere i suoi timpani. Scocciata, pestò il piede per terra.

«Dai-chan, lo so che sei in casa, non fingere di non sentirmi!» protestò e la sua voce echeggiò nell’atmosfera torpida della stradina, sovrastando il frinire insistente delle cicale. Poi, più nulla.

Ringraziò di essere stata previdente e frugò brevemente nella borsetta che portava a tracolla, cavandone fuori una chiave di metallo dall’impugnatura di plastica blu logorata dal tempo e dall’uso. La infilò nella toppa della porta massiccia che bloccava l’ingresso alla casa e in uno scatto secco, la aprì.

«Permesso…».

Momoi scivolò rapida fuori dalle sue scarpe, circumnavigando la parete di legno divisoria che schermava la visuale del salotto a chiunque varcasse l’ingresso. Dietro c’era una penombra torrida e sottile, bucata in più punti dai raggi di sole che filtravano fra le intercapedini delle imposte, tutte rigorosamente chiuse ma invano. L’estate ci premeva contro e si infilava attraverso, riversando tutto il chiarore del pieno giorno all’interno.

«Dai-chan, è tardissimo, non puoi tenere tutto chiuso a quest’ora!».

Un osservatore male informato avrebbe creduto che Momoi stesse parlando al vento, invece quei monologhi erano il suo pane quotidiano. Il suo interlocutore era ben presente e fingeva ostinatamente di non sentire la sua voce. Perché gli conveniva, naturalmente, ma lei sapeva essere molto più testarda, quando ci si metteva.

A sottolineare il suo rimprovero, si avvicinò alla finestra e spalancò le imposte senza troppi complimenti, lasciando che la luce si riversasse almeno in parte nella stanza. Le cose cominciarono a prendere colori e contorni più definiti, anche se alcuni particolari ancora sfuggivano ai suoi occhi. Uno di quelli le urtò il piede all’improvviso, mentre procedeva verso l’interno della casa.

«Ahia!».

«Che cosa… Dai-chan… Dai-chan cosa ci fai lì per terra?!».

Momoi si fermò sul posto, stuzzicando con la punta dell’alluce nudo il fianco di quello che era indubitabilmente il corpo di Daiki Aomine.

«Dormo… Lo stavo facendo, finché non sei venuta a fare tutto sto casino!».

Si lasciò andare a uno sbadiglio scocciato, stiracchiandosi vistosamente sul parquet, lo sguardo scuro che faceva capolino appena da dietro le palpebre socchiuse.

«Lì per terra… non… fammi indovinare: ieri sera eri così stanco, che non ti sei preso nemmeno la briga di trascinarti a letto?».

Momoi troneggiava adesso su di lui, le mani sui fianchi e lo stecco di un ghiacciolo consumato che spuntava fra le labbra. Aveva una bella gonnellina gialla a balze e Aomine non poteva avercela con la finestra aperta, ché tutta quella luce gli garantiva una visuale anche migliore del previsto.

«Hai quasi indovinato. I miei sono usciti presto e hanno lasciato tutto aperto. Mi dava fastidio, così ho chiuso le finestre, poi mi è passata la voglia di camminare e sul pavimento si stava più freschi. Fine della storia».

Momoi lo vide fare spallucce, ancora sdraiato ai suoi piedi, e dovette combattere la tentazione di prenderlo a calci. Gli perdonava già molte cose nel corso di una giornata normale, cose per cui qualsiasi altra persona lo avrebbe insultato, nella migliore delle ipotesi. Quando metteva su quella faccia di bronzo, però, persino lei si ritrovava a corto di pazienza.

«Uhm… Ma come, alla tua età ti metti ancora i costumi con i mutandoni? Almeno ti comprassi uno di quei bikini col tanga, sai, di quelli bianchi che se entri in acqua diventano trasparen… mpff!».

Momoi gli stampò in faccia una pedata, costringendolo a bofonchiare stancamente contro il suo tallone, ma si assicurò di non fargli male. Almeno, non troppo.

«Dai-chan, se avevi tutta questa voglia di giocare, avresti potuto… chessò… venire in palestra!».

Aomine si issò svogliatamente sui gomiti, fronteggiando con aria assonnata una Momoi in assetto di guerra che lo fissava con i pugni premuti sui fianchi e le gambe larghe, neanche fosse un generale armato di tutto punto. Emise una risata bassa e si mise comodamente a sedere, prendendosi tutto il tempo necessario per formulare una risposta, gli occhi rosa della ragazza che non lo mollavano per un solo istante.

«Mpfh… ci saranno quaranta gradi all’ombra; se esco fuori, alla palestra della scuola ci arrivano solo i miei vestiti. Forse».

«Beh, io vengo giusto da lì e come puoi ben vedere, sono sudata ma ancora allo stato solido!» ribatté Momoi e gli fece una linguaccia, prima di voltarsi e scomparire nel vano della cucina.

«E poi» la sentì alzare la voce, mentre apriva le imposte con un colpo energico, e si grattò la nuca con un sospiro scocciato.

«Adesso sei il capitano, Dai-chan, dovresti prendere più seriamente gli allenamenti!».

«Abbiamo vinto gli Inter-Hi la settimana scorsa e fa un caldo pazzesco, non è una tragedia se saltiamo il primo giorno di allenamenti!».

Aomine si sollevò finalmente in piedi, abbassando lo sguardo per catturare la figura formosa di Momoi che si stagliava nel vano della porta, in tutto il suo metro e sessantatré di indignazione.

«Non mi sembra il migliore degli esordi per il nuovo capitano» commentò laconica e incrociò le braccia contro il seno prosperoso. Con suo enorme disappunto, il ragazzo si abbandonò a un altro sbadiglio, allungando le braccia dietro la testa e stiracchiandosi con una di quelle torsioni impossibili che solo il suo corpo allenato riusciva a compiere senza stirare neanche un tendine.

«Ah, che palle! Ma perché te la prendi tanto per uno stupido allenamento? E non ti preoccupare, che la Touou non mi caccerebbe mai, resto sempre il loro migliore giocatore» ammiccò, sottolineando quell’ultima osservazione con malcelato orgoglio.

«Non è questo il punto…».

Aomine aveva preso a ruotare svogliatamente il capo, nel tentativo di scrollarsi dalle spalle almeno un po’ del torpore appiccicoso che l’afa gli premeva addosso, ma a quelle parole scattò in avanti, sporgendosi verso la ragazza.

«No, aspetta… cos’è quel tono e quella faccia? Satsuki, non ti starai preoccupando?».

C’era una nota lieve ma ben avvertibile di irritazione nella sua voce, che Momoi non fece fatica a riconoscere; così cambiò rapidamente espressione, stringendo gli occhi e voltando il capo di lato.

«Non mi stavo preoccupando, stavo cercando di darti un semplice consiglio» tagliò corto, ignorando il brivido freddo che le scivolava giù per la schiena nonostante il caldo soffocante. Il presentimento di aver parlato troppo e al momento sbagliato si fece strada nella sua mente: non era tanto sicura che qualsiasi parola avesse potuto aggiungere in seguito sarebbe servita a cancellare l’effetto della sua precedente uscita.

«Invece a me sembra proprio che ti stessi preoccupando… e cos’è quell’espressione assurda adesso!».

Momoi sobbalzò, ritrovandosi il volto del ragazzo inaspettatamente vicino al proprio. Se ne stava piegato in avanti, la testa inclinata di lato mentre cercava ostinatamente di catturare il suo sguardo e adesso ecco che la smorfia di disappunto si tramutava in una risata sguaiata, con i denti bianchi che facevano capolino dietro le labbra scure.

«Stupido… IDIOTA!» sbottò senza riuscire a fermare l’onda di irritazione, che le arrossò le guance in una vampata di calore improvvisa, e gli assestò un pugno nello stomaco, prima di voltarsi rapidamente e ritornare all’interno della cucina.  
«Ahia! Ma che c’hai stamattina, che ti agiti tanto?!» si lamentò Aomine, riprendendosi senza troppi difficoltà, nonostante il colpo che la ragazza gli aveva assestato fosse stato tutto fuorché scherzoso.

«Che cretina che sono! E io… che per un attimo avevo pensato persino… lasciamo stare, il caldo deve avermi dato alla testa!» protestò Momoi, frugando con veemenza nel vano del freezer, prima di cavarne fuori un ghiacciolo.

«Guarda, piantala con ‘sti misteri e parla chiaro, perché non ci sto davvero più a capire niente» sbottò Aomine, facendo due passi nella sua direzione. Era confuso e anche parecchio irritato e tutti quei cambi d’umore non lo aiutavano certo a risolvere rapidamente la situazione.

Momoi sospirò pesantemente e continuò a dargli le spalle, impegnandosi con esagerata attenzione a rimuovere l’incarto che proteggeva il ghiacciolo.

«Nulla, Dai-chan, assolutamente nulla! Ero venuta qui convinta di trovare… non so bene neanch’io cosa, ma vedo che ridi e scherzi come se nulla fosse quindi stai benissimo ed era davvero soltanto colpa del caldo!» sbuffò e addentò la punta del ghiacciolo con troppa convinzione, gelandosi i denti ed emettendo un sibilo infastidito per tutta risposta.

Aomine sollevò un sopracciglio, grattandosi la guancia con l’unghia dell’indice, lo sguardo fisso sulla massa di lisci capelli rosa della ragazza. Almeno si fosse girata, dannazione, indovinare cosa le passasse per la testa era notevolmente più complicato se gli dava anche le spalle!

«Trovare… cosa, Satsuki?» insistette. Si era beccato un rimprovero e un pugno nello stomaco come saluto del buongiorno, come minimo aveva diritto a una spiegazione. Era ben conscio di meritarsi spesso le piazzate di Momoi, lo faceva apposta a provocarla ed era immensamente divertente osservare e subire le sue reazioni. Ma non avrebbe mai creduto che saltare un allenamento avrebbe provocato un dramma di proporzioni tanto epiche. Andiamo, era ridicolo!

Momoi da parte sua tardava a rispondere. Si mordeva un labbro, fissando intensamente il rubinetto dell’acquaio che lasciava cadere pigre gocce d’acqua verso il basso, unico rumore udibile in quel momento nella stanza a parte il loro respiro. Non sapeva quanto fosse saggio riportare a galla certi argomenti. A rimuginare sul passato rischiava di riaprire vecchie ferite o magari insinuare il tarlo del dubbio nella mente fino a qualche istante prima sgombra del ragazzo. E se fosse stato davvero solo un suo sciocco timore? E se a dirglielo… se Aomine avesse reagito nella maniera sbagliata? Ma aveva poi il diritto di curiosare così a fondo nei suoi pensieri più personali e privati?

«Non hai più saltato un allenamento da… quella partita contro il Seirin. Ho… credo di aver lavorato troppo di immaginazione».

Momoi abbassò la voce, lasciando che il rumore di plastica scartata riempisse il silenzio. La paura di poter rivedere la rassegnazione fare capolino nei suoi occhi scuri era sempre presente in un angolino nascosto e irrazionalmente spaventato di lei. La distanza che si era creata fra loro, una distanza che da sola non sarebbe mai riuscita a colmare, era un ricordo che riusciva ancora a condizionare il suo comportamento nei confronti del ragazzo e l’idea che un solo accenno, il più piccolo dei gesti, potesse provocarla nuovamente la bloccava ogni volta che si trattava di approfondire l’argomento.

«Satsuki, lo sai che stai facendo una questione di Stato solo perché stamattina mi sono svegliato stanco, uh?».

Poteva percepire la sua presenza alle sue spalle a pochissimi centimetri da lei: il suo viso scuro si rifletteva sui vetri della finestra, un’immagine sbiadita che tradiva un mezzo sorrisetto scocciato prima ancora che irritato.

«Farò attenzione a non preoccuparmi e a trascinarti direttamente di peso alla palestra, la prossima volta!» sbuffò stizzita, rifilando un altro morso rabbioso al ghiacciolo.

«Chissà perché, non ci credo neanche per un secondo… che non ti preoccuperai più per me. Che mi trascinerai di peso invece ci credo eccome, magari come quando mi avete ficcato in un sacco!».

«E farò bene, gli allenamenti sono importanti e avresti almeno potuto chiamare per avvertire, non è un comportamento corretto nei confronti dei tuoi compagni!».

Momoi si voltò, i lunghi capelli rosa che le frustavano il viso e si appiccicavano alle labbra impedendole di formulare una frase di senso compiuto senza incespicare in ogni parola. Il suo sguardo era arrabbiato, molto più di quando gli rivolgeva le sue solite ramanzine, e pieno di confusione. Non sapeva quale fosse il modo migliore per aiutarlo ma tacere e sperare che le cose si sistemassero da sole non le era mai sembrata la strada giusta.

«Beh, sì, forse avrei potuto chiamare ma tanto pensavo che se ne sarebbero stati tutti a casa…» commentò stancamente Aomine, lasciandosi andare a un altro sbadiglio. Quella piccola mancanza gli sembrava tanto irrilevante che proprio non comprendeva perché Momoi si agitasse tanto. E cos’era quell’allusione alla sua prima sconfitta di poco prima…

« _Dovevi_ chiamare, Dai-chan, perché ti abbiamo tutti aspettato e tu non sei arrivato… perché io ero preoccupata. Lo so che non sono fatti miei ma non voglio che ricominci a saltare allenamenti, arrivare in ritardo alle partite e… e… giocare come se fosse un peso per te».

Di Momoi adesso non vedeva altro che il capo rosato e un ghiacciolo che cominciava a sgocciolare pericolosamente nella mano destra. Gli fissava i piedi nudi e aveva smesso di parlare con un singhiozzo sospetto che nemmeno lui aveva potuto ignorare. Con quell’ultima frase per lo meno era stata chiara. Ah, quella dannata si era sempre preoccupata fin troppo per le sue sorti e dire che lui sapeva cavarsela benissimo da solo!

… beh, più o meno, ma quello non era certo uno di quei casi in cui fosse nei guai. La partita della settimana prima era stata sfiancante ma appagante, si era divertito da pazzi e fino all’ultimo secondo aveva dovuto lottare, perché portarsi il risultato a casa non era stato affatto scontato. Probabilmente la sua era stata una negligenza un po’ pesante ma non era abituato a rivestire ruoli di una certa responsabilità. Gli adulti lo avevano sempre lasciato fare, come se il suo talento fosse una buona scusa per permettersi qualsiasi tipo di capriccio senza temere punizioni. Ci erano voluti i suoi coetanei – e Momoi era una di quelli – a ricordargli che, no, la vita per lui funzionava esattamente come per tutti gli altri comuni mortali.

«Io adoro giocare a basket, Satsuki, non mi basterà saltare un allenamento per il caldo per smettere di amarlo. È sto ruolo di capitano che… bah… io sono l’asso della squadra, quello lì è un titolo per gente che si mette a pianificare e riflettere sul campo…».

«Dai-chan, non mi sarei mai aspettata che ammettessi da solo di non saper usare il cervello».

Momoi gli rivolse un sorrisetto sarcastico, sollevando finalmente il capo e puntandogli contro il mezzo ghiacciolo con fare fintamente accusatorio. Aomine si sporse su di lei, i pugni premuti sui fianchi, e la ragazza poteva giurare che dietro la smorfia che stirava le sue labbra scure, le sue guance stessero letteralmente arrossendo di rabbia.

«Non ho detto questo! Io sono uno che gioca a istinto, non sto lì a prevedere ogni singola mossa della squadra avversaria, reagisco a quello che mi accade attorno mentre accade, è questo il mio basket».

«Ed è il basket che va bene per te, Dai-chan» replicò Momoi, facendosi improvvisamente seria. Il gelato sgocciolava giù per la mano ma lei neanche ci faceva caso. Tutta la sua attenzione era concentrata su Aomine, sui suoi occhi scuri che la fissavano dall’alto e su quella patina di lieve incertezza che nessuna sbruffoneria riusciva a lavare via.

«Ogni capitano ha il suo stile, come ogni asso. L’unica regola che dovrebbe rispettare, secondo me, è quella di prendersi cura della sua squadra. E sono sicura che, con un po’ di sforzo, imparerai ad accorgerti di tante piccole cose anche tu. Lo so che può essere difficile per te, almeno all’inizio, ma le nuove sfide rendono il gioco più emozionante, no?».

«Già…» sogghignò Aomine laconicamente, mentre la solita espressione sfrontata tornava a fare capolino sui tratti del suo viso.

«E la prossima volta che hai di questi dubbi, parlamene. Sono pur sempre la tua ragazza, no?» concluse Momoi, riprendendo a mangiare il suo ghiacciolo, prima che fossero la sua mano e il pavimento a prenderselo tutto.

«Per essere la mia ragazza, non mi hai neanche dato il bacio del buongiorno, però» esclamò Aomine, glissando rapidamente a un argomento molto meno spinoso per lui.

«Sei stato cattivo, non ti meriti nessun bacio» replicò Momoi un tantino piccata, agitandogli contro lo stecco del ghiacciolo come fosse una spada.

«Non ti aspetterai anche delle scuse per perdonarmi, andiamo!».

«Le scuse sarebbero solo l’inizio e adesso lasciami in pace, sono impegnata a mangiare il mio ghiaccio… no, Dai-chan!».

Momoi non ebbe neanche il tempo di tirare indietro il braccio: Aomine si chinò e afferrò lo stecco fra i denti in una sola mossa, staccando via l’ultima metà del ghiacciolo e buttandola giù senza tanti complimenti.

«Ecco… munch… ora l’hai… chomp… finit… ahia, cazzo, che freddo!» biascicò, portandosi il palmo contro la fronte, mentre imprecava per la familiare sensazione gelida che lo afferrava fra il palato e la testa.

«Così impari con questi scherzi stupidi, Dai-chan!» fu il commentò di Momoi, che annuì soddisfatta e si voltò verso il lavandino, applicandosi a lavare via i residui di succo che appiccicavano le dita fra loro.

«Visto che sei soddisfatta, adesso perché non fai contento anche me… umpf!».

Aomine si chinò su di lei, fulmineo, e quasi le aveva afferrato il polso, quando Momoi si girò inaspettatamente e gli schizzò l’acqua sul viso.

«Prima devi prendermi!» lo canzonò, facendogli la linguaccia e scivolando veloce sotto le sue braccia, fino a raggiungere la soglia della cucina.

«Dove credi di andare, adesso?» sbraitò lui, rincorrendola giusto un attimo prima che le ciocche di capelli rosa svanissero dal suo campo visivo.

«In camera tua! E non fraintendermi… vado ad aprire la finestra, devi svegliarti!».

La risata di Momoi echeggiò fra le pareti della casa ma in due falcate Aomine era già quasi alle sue spalle. Sapeva bene anche lei che, se le stava permettendo di salire le scale a passo di corsa e non l’aveva ancora afferrata, non era certo perché non riuscisse a raggiungerla. Aomine era spaventosamente veloce anche fuori dal campo ma se si trattava di giocare, un piccolissimo vantaggio poteva anche concederglielo. E poi… non conveniva forse anche lui che la ragazza finisse in camera sua, prima di fermarla?

«Mi sembri… fuori forma… Dai-chan… vuol dire che domani farai… l’allenamento doppio!» ansimò Momoi, afferrando il pomolo della porta, aprendola rapidamente e richiudendola con uno schianto alle sue spalle.

Nella stanza del ragazzo regnava la stessa penombra che aveva incontrato poco prima dabbasso. Miriadi di granelli di polvere danzavano fra i raggi di sole che illuminavano porzioni di pavimento qua e là, rivelando una quantità di riviste, vestiti e dvd gettati con noncuranza un po’ ovunque. Avanzò con una certa cautela, timorosa di incespicare in qualcosa e finire senza tanti complimenti col muso contro il pavimento. Sul muro alla sua destra sapeva che troneggiava ancora il poster di una certa idol che avrebbe preferito non vedere più – e giurava che prima o poi glielo avrebbe fatto sparire. Sulla sinistra c’era un armadio che doveva essere vuoto, visto che tutti i vestiti erano gettati alla rinfusa su ogni superficie della stanza disponibile all’appoggio, anche precario.

Fece un balzo sul letto ancora sfatto, puntellandosi sulle ginocchia per raggiungere la maniglia della finestra. Ancora pochi secondi e la luce del giorno avrebbe rivelato il campo di battaglia disastrato che era quella camera.

«Presa!».

Momoi lanciò uno strillo, colta completamente di sorpresa, e si sentì afferrare per la vita e voltare all’indietro, fino a ritrovarsi davanti gli occhi scuri di Aomine che la fissavano nel buio.

«Mi sono spaventata, scemo!» protestò, rifilandogli un pugno sulla spalla, che, per essere scherzoso, lo lasciò parecchio indolenzito. A parte una smorfia appena accennata, però, lui non sembrò curarsene e la strinse meglio fra le braccia, spingendosela in grembo.

«Allora fatti rassicurare» replicò con un sorrisetto indecifrabile e Momoi ebbe appena il tempo di socchiudere la bocca, per rispondergli chissà cosa, quando se la ritrovò coperta dalle sue labbra sottili. Emise un gemito sorpreso ma poi non ebbe più altro fiato che per impegnarsi in quel bacio, mentre la punta della lingua di Aomine le sfiorava le labbra, assaggiando il sapore zuccherino del ghiacciolo che ancora le impregnava, e poi si spingeva più in fondo, toccava la sua lingua e ci giocava.

Si aggrappò alla sua nuca, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro corto, mentre le mani grandi del ragazzo le scivolavano lungo la schiena e si insinuavano sotto la canotta, in una serie di carezze calde e possessive che la facevano rabbrividire.

Quando si staccò dal suo viso per riprendere fiato, Aomine se la rideva sotto i baffi, con un’espressione più pacata e decisamente più realizzata stampata in faccia.

«Hai ancora paura?» insinuò con fare dispettoso e Momoi arricciò il naso, scavalcandolo di lato e sedendosi sul letto.

«Ho paura, sì… che tu stia diventando un po’ troppo bravo in questo genere di cose» concluse maliziosa, distendendosi completamente sul letto e sprofondando fra le lenzuola spiegazzate. Avevano un buon odore, sapevano di sonno e di lui e rivoltolarsi dentro era come lasciarsi avvolgere in un abbraccio assonnato dei suoi, di quelli che le regalava quando facevano un pigro sonnellino pomeridiano assieme.

«Oh, non devi… non sei poi così male, anche se non puoi battere i miei livelli!» esclamò Aomine, puntellandosi su un gomito e chinandosi su di lei per riprendere il loro bacio lì dove si era interrotto.

«Mmh… visto che sei tanto bravo, perché non pomici con te stesso?».

Le dita piccole e sottili di Momoi si premettero contro le sue labbra, impedendogli di avvicinarsi ulteriormente a lei. I suoi grandi occhi rosa lo fissavano sfidandolo, una sfida che lui raccolse senza esitazione, afferrandole piano il polso fra le dita lunghe e prendendo a baciarle il palmo e i polpastrelli. Avvertì anche lì l’odore del limone e lasciò spuntare fuori la lingua, leccandole la pelle e facendole scappare un versetto compiaciuto.

«Maledizione, sai di ghiacciolo… a furia di mangiarli, ne diventerai uno anche tu! Mi fai venire una voglia di mangiarti…» borbottò e in un battito di ciglia le sue labbra e i suoi denti erano sul collo, in quel tratto di pelle tenera e calda che era un piacere mordere e assaggiare.

Momoi fece le fusa, compiaciuta, strusciandosi contro di lui e lo sentì coricarsi completamente su di lei, petto contro il seno e il suo ventre sprofondato fra le gambe. Gli abbracciò le spalle grandi e gli circondò la vita con le cosce, godendo nell’avvertirlo rabbrividire finalmente sotto il tocco delle sue dita, mentre i suoi morsi sul collo si facevano più profondi e la sua bocca scendeva più giù, lambendo la clavicola e insinuandosi poi fra i seni, lasciati generosamente scoperti dalla canotta.

Le sue mani li raggiunsero presto e li strinsero forte, mentre Aomine ci strusciava la faccia in mezzo, li baciava, li mordeva con tutta l’impazienza e la fame che quasi gli facevano tremare le dita. Se fino a un anno prima gli avessero detto che avrebbe finito per divertirsi proprio con le tette di Satsuki, lui si sarebbe fatto grasse risate.

« _Satsuki è un’amica, è come una sorella più grande, di quelle un po’ rompiscatole_ » avrebbe detto a voce distesa. E avrebbe mentito. Momoi non era mai stata come una sorella o forse sì ma soltanto quando erano troppo piccoli per desiderare null’altro che giocare a palla, rincorrersi e farsi i dispetti. C’era sempre stata una tensione ambigua e costante, come corrente elettrica, fra loro da quando erano cresciuti, da quando lei era cresciuta e aveva messo su tutte quelle curve niente male. Aomine non era un santo, non poteva ignorare quel seno grande e morbido, proprio come piaceva a lui; quelle mutandine su cui scherzava costantemente ma che qualche volta avrebbe provato volentieri a sfilarle; la presenza dolce e rassicurante del suo corpo ogni volta che lo abbracciava, lo prendeva a pugni o più semplicemente gli era abbastanza vicina perché potesse sentirne l’odore.

Ma Momoi era un’amica e lui aveva avuto per tanto tempo ben altri problemi per la testa, problemi che inceppavano i pensieri e non gli lasciavano spazio e lucidità per soffermarsi su qualsiasi cosa si muovesse al di fuori del campo da basket. Almeno finché qualcuno non lo aveva aiutato a risolverli e allora di tempo ce n’era stato, per cominciare a riprendere contatto con la realtà, per chiedere che fosse proprio lei ad accompagnarlo e accogliere le sue confidenze. C’era stato tempo per parlarle, per tornare a scherzare come prima e accorgersi che niente era più come prima, che Momoi era “come una sorella” per cui non provava assolutamente nulla di fraterno. Il colmo lo aveva raggiunto quando si era scoperto quasi _geloso_ di Tetsu e lì aveva capito di aver raggiunto un punto di non ritorno. In qualsiasi modo fossero andate le cose, nulla fra lui e Momoi sarebbe stato più come prima.

Eppure, ogni volta che la stringeva fra le braccia e giocava col suo corpo, come faceva adesso, non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse naturale la piega che aveva preso il loro rapporto. No, adesso non faceva più ridere l’idea di tenerla fra le braccia, non c’era niente di ridicolo, il contatto con il suo corpo era solo tremendamente appagante e rassicurante, quando pensava a tutta la fatica che ci era voluta per riuscire a conquistarla.

«Dai-chan… ti ci stai affezionando o… cosa…» soffiò piano Momoi, sobbalzando quando il ragazzo le sollevò la canotta fin sotto al mento e poi si dedicò a scostarle il triangolo di tessuto giallo che era il reggiseno del suo costume, fino a scoprirle finalmente un seno.

«Perché non dovrei, sono grandi» lo sentì complimentarsi con un tono quasi estatico, neanche stesse assistendo a un miracolo davanti ai suoi occhi. I polpastrelli scivolarono lentamente sulla pelle sudata, tastandola a fondo, prima di risalire sulla sommità e afferrarle un capezzolo. Si stava divertendo un mondo e a Momoi veniva quasi da intenerirsi, a fissargli quell’espressione intenta che aveva in viso.

«Grandi quasi quanto quelle di Mai-chan quindi perché non…».

Tutta la tenerezza evaporò nello schiaffo sonoro che gli rifilò, lasciandogli una guancia arrossata e un paio d’occhi sgranati per la sorpresa del colpo.

«Nominala un’altra volta e vedi cosa ti succede!».

Aomine avrebbe dovuto prenderla sul serio, sapeva che sarebbe anche stata capace di mollarlo lì e andarsene, se si arrabbiava sul serio, ma non poté trattenersi dal sorridere compiaciuto di fronte a quel viso arrabbiato che lo fronteggiava nella penombra.

«Eh… ma come sei gelosa…».

Momoi arrossì di botto, rivolgendogli una strana smorfia. Si sentiva sciocca a ingelosirsi per una donna che viveva nella carta delle riviste che il ragazzo leggeva e soprattutto si sentiva strana. Doveva ancora abituarsi a quel modo nuovo di concepire il suo rapporto con Aomine, al desiderio di esclusività che non c’entrava più con l’amicizia, la pretesa di averlo tutto e solo per sé, ora che si appartenevano in un modo così profondo e diverso. Aveva scoperto che le piaceva da matti giocare con lui così, toccarlo e lasciarsi toccare e capire, ogni volta un po’ di più, come avesse bisogno di quel tipo di contatto fisico. Le faceva bene non doversi più fermare un attimo prima, sempre col timore impacciato di spingersi troppo in là con quello che una volta era “solo un amico”, il più speciale di tutti ma assolutamente niente di più. Ogni gesto sembrava completo ora che poteva spingersi più in là, sapendo che non avrebbe ricevuto un rifiuto disgustato ma una risposta entusiasta.

«Sei tu che fai battute stupide, Dai-chan» si limitò a rispondergli e il fatto che lui continuasse a sogghignare divertito la irritò non poco. Sciocca lei a scoprirsi in maniera tanto plateale, non gli faceva bene sentirsi solleticato così tanto nel suo ego. Fu un problema che svaporò presto fuori da suoi pensieri, il tempo che la bocca di Aomine si posasse sul suo seno, circondandole un capezzolo fra le labbra e prendendo a succhiarlo piano. Lei inarcò la schiena di colpo, andandogli incontro, affondando le dita fra i suoi capelli blu e ansimando quieta, mentre le mani del ragazzo scendevano più giù, le circondavano i fianchi, si insinuavano sotto la gonnellina gialla e le afferravano le cosce.

 

Non era la prima volta che la toccava così e non era nemmeno lo sfioramento più audace che c’era stato fra loro ma ogni volta ci metteva un po’ di energia in più, ogni volta sentiva che sarebbero andati più a fondo con tutto quello spogliarsi e scoprirsi reciprocamente.

Quasi seguendo quel pensiero, gli afferrò la maglietta e tirò l’orlo, fino a toccare la pelle nuda e sudata della sua schiena. Aomine scattò, sollevandosi sulle ginocchia e liberandosi di quel pezzo di tessuto che stava rivelandosi soltanto uno scomodo impedimento, e lasciò Momoi a boccheggiare sofferente, scontenta di quell’interruzione improvvisa.

«No, lascia! Faccio io…» la fermò lui, quando la vide accingersi a sfilarsi il reggiseno dopo essersi sbarazzata della canotta. Il ragazzo aveva il vizio un po’ perverso di divertirsi un mondo a liberarla di qualsiasi indumento potesse costringere il suo seno e doveva dire che aveva anche imparato in fretta, con quelle dita lunghe che si districavano fra ganci e gancetti o giocherellavano con una certa abilità con i lacci del suo costume, come in quel momento.

Se ne restò per qualche istante a rimirarla al buio, inginocchiato fra le sue gambe, e lasciò vagare il suo sguardo lungo i suoi seni finalmente esposti all’aria umida della stanza, la pancia morbida e le cosce bianche che spuntavano sotto la gonnellina finita tutta arrotolata in vita. Satsuki era davvero molto bella, un pensiero che era troppo orgoglioso per condividere apertamente ma che pure lo bloccava in uno stato di assurda contemplazione. Come aveva fatto a impiegare così tanto tempo per accorgersene non lo sapeva ma era intenzionato a recuperare tutto il tempo perso nella maniera migliore possibile.

Si chinò e le assestò un morso sulla pancia, non abbastanza forte da far male ma sufficientemente profondo da imprimere il segno leggero dei suoi denti proprio sullo stomaco. Si attardò ad assaporare la sua pelle, succhiando e mordendo piano qua e là come se Momoi fosse davvero un ghiacciolo da divorare tutto. Lei sospirò, gli accarezzò il capo e le spalle nude, lasciandosi assalire da una risatina sottile mentre le dita scure di Aomine le solleticavano i fianchi.

«Ahn… e pensare che… una volta… ero io quella che ti prendeva a morsi… sulla pancia…».

«Mmh… se hai voglia di mordermi, basta chiedere, c’è un sacco di roba a disposizione, qui» commentò il ragazzo, puntellandosi sui gomiti per troneggiare orgogliosamente su di lei.

Momoi piegò le labbra in un sorrisetto ironico e poi allungò le braccia, afferrandogli il viso fra le mani e sorprendendolo lei, questa volta, con un bacio lungo e impegnativo, con la sua lingua che gli accarezzava il palato, e le labbra piene che pareva volessero consumare le sue, umide e dolcissime. Aomine fremette, un fremito violento che divenne un paio di braccia che la stringevano forte, le schiacciavano i seni contro il petto, e non le lasciavano il tempo di riprendere fiato fra un bacio affamato e l’altro.

«Fino… fino a dove vogliamo arrivare… Dai-chan…?» soffiò contro il suo orecchio, quando lui le liberò la bocca per tornare a torturarle il collo in una miriade di piccoli morsi. Le sue mani indugiavano già sul bordo elastico della gonnellina, impazienti di scartare via un altro strato di tessuto che li separava, per spingersi ancora un po’ più in là.

«Perché non andare fino in fondo… uh?».

Le sue labbra erano tese in un sorriso impaziente e il suo sguardo scuro la fissava in attesa, mentre si staccava dal suo collo e tornava a fissarla, faccia a faccia. Momoi gli sfiorò una guancia col dorso della mano, pianissimo, e poi finì per accarezzargli le labbra in punta di polpastrelli. La sua attenzione si soffermò sul bordo dei suoi denti bianchi e famelici, mentre lo teneva sulla corda, prendendo tempo per una risposta.

«Dai-chan, come fai a essere così sicuro di te? Non hai neanche un po’ di… paura, di… incertezza? Sarebbe la prima volta per me e per te…».

«Ah, non ti devi preoccupare! Ho una certa esperienza anche in questo genere di cose» ribatté Aomine con un atteggiamento così sbruffone che Momoi non riuscì a trattenere la risata che sgorgò forte e chiara dal suo petto, facendola tremare fra un singhiozzo divertito e l’altro… Quando riaprì gli occhi, c’era l’espressione contrariata e anche un tantino offesa del ragazzo ad accoglierla ma era stato più forte di lei. Aomine che si vantava era uno spettacolo a cui era abituata, certo, ma il modo in cui stava cercando di mascherare i suoi dubbi in quell’occasione le faceva una tenerezza infinita.

«Dai-chan, le riviste e i filmini porno non contano!» lo rimproverò scherzosamente, toccandogli la punta del naso con l’indice.

«Ti sbagli, pure quelli servono ad affinare la tecnica» replicò Aomine piccato, arricciando il naso.

«Per me è come se qualcuno venisse a dirmi che sa giocare a basket perché ha letto tutti i manuali a riguardo…» esclamò Momoi, facendo spallucce, e i suoi seni sobbalzarono appena, movimento che per qualche secondo riuscì a catturare tutta l’attenzione del ragazzo e lo lasciò a corto di parole.

«Non… stronzate, serve la pratica per saper giocare a basket!» ribatté, inorridito all’idea che esistesse qualcuno così fesso da credere di poter scendere in campo solo perché aveva letto qualcosa su un libro, senza neanche aver mai preso una palla in mano e aver sperimentato cosa significava sentire le suole delle scarpe stridere sul pavimento di una palestra.

«Credo che il medesimo discorso valga per… beh, il sesso».

Il modo in cui le sue labbra piene sillabarono quella parola rese, se possibile, Aomine ancora più impaziente e meno dubbioso. Ma lei unì le dita davanti al viso, guardandolo intensamente mentre continuava il suo discorso.

«Penso sia importante che facciamo… pratica insieme, non trovi?».

Momoi, nonostante l’apparenza ingenua, sapeva essere dannatamente maliziosa quando ci si metteva e lo sguardo che gli stava rivolgendo dietro le lunghe ciglia rosa non mentiva sulle sue reali intenzioni. Quello era un invito in piena regola, avanzato se possibile con la stessa spavalderia che ci aveva messo lui poco prima nel dichiararsi massimo esperto in materia. Anche se in maniera decisamente più sottile, Momoi gli assomigliava in quel rispondere alle sue provocazioni con altre provocazioni. Era un modo suadente di mantenere alta la tensione e aggiungere quel pizzico di sfida ai loro incontri che rendeva il tutto molto poco scontato. E lei aveva bisogno che Aomine non la desse per scontata, che si ricordasse che lei era lì perché lui si era meritato la sua compagnia, non perché glielo avesse dovuto per qualche strano dovere da amica di infanzia.

«Sì, mi sembra un’ottima idea» convenne soddisfatto e i suoi indici agganciarono la gonnellina di Momoi, strusciandola velocemente lungo le cosce e sfilandogliela dalle gambe senza troppi problemi. Provvide poi a sbarazzarsi dei suoi pantaloncini ma si ricongiunse a lei con ancora i boxer indosso, come se volesse riprendere fiato prima di rimuovere l’ultima barriera che ancora li separava.

Il nervosismo lo assalì quasi per caso, inatteso e non voluto, mentre la abbracciava, pelle nuda contro pelle nuda, e si posò sulla punta delle dita scure, che le solleticavano la pancia e poi superavano l’elastico del costumino bianco. Gli irrigidì le nocche, mentre le faceva affondare nelle pieghe di carne umida e calda fra le sue cosce, strappando un sibilo sottile a Momoi, che si sentiva tutto un formicolare e un bruciare, lì dove i suoi polpastrelli sfregavano forse con troppa energia.

La ragazza strinse comunque le ginocchia contro i suoi fianchi ancora coperti, muovendo le anche per andargli incontro e imbrigliare almeno un po’ i suoi movimenti impulsivi e impazienti. Gli si aggrappò alle spalle larghe con un braccio, sentendolo trasalire contro il suo orecchio, quando lo avvolse nel palmo della mano con una carezza lenta e profonda, afferrandolo insieme alla stoffa dei boxer. Aomine inarcò la schiena, emettendo un mezzo mugugno soddisfatto, e sprofondò la faccia contro il suo collo, prima di cominciare a sfregare piano con la punta del pollice, come piaceva tanto a Momoi… e infatti, qualche secondo dopo quella emise un sospiro stridulo nel buio torpido e appiccicoso e rabbrividì forte contro il suo petto. Era delizioso vederla ansimare, tendersi e contorcersi sotto il tocco delle sue dita, che stavano imparando a giocare con lei come una volta avevano imparato a giocare a basket. Ogni volta riusciva a sentirla un po’ di più sulla pelle ed era dannatamente impaziente  
di scoprire come sarebbe stato non limitarsi alle mani per affondarle dentro; voleva spingersi più in là, prendersela con tutto il corpo, in una maniera così completa da non permettere che nulla riuscisse a separarli.

Non c’erano parole, mentre Momoi lo ricopriva di baci leggeri e affannati sulle guance e sul collo. Non c’erano battutine, pugni giocosi, ghigni per sdrammatizzare, solo il rumore affamato e tesissimo dei loro respiri, i muscoli nervosi che si tendevano nell’attesa di qualcosa che ancora doveva arrivare, sguardi sfuggenti sotto le palpebre schiuse e mani che premevano, tastavano, frugavano in maniera sciatta, senza volersi soffermare troppo su quello che era un semplice preludio.

Aomine si staccò, quasi a malincuore, e colse lo sguardo concentrato di Momoi e le sue labbra arrossate che si schiudevano, sillabando una domanda che aveva in parte già previsto.

«Dai-chan, ce li hai i preservativi… vero?» soffiò impensierita, perché si preoccupava sempre che lui potesse dimenticare qualcosa di banalmente fondamentale, come le scarpe, la borsa dell’allenamento o persino la testa a casa.

«E figurati se me li scordavo!» ghignò lui in risposta, soddisfatto di dimostrarle che stavolta aveva fatto tutto da solo, non c’era stato bisogno di suggerimenti.

«Ti sei ricordato senza nessun aiuto? Dovevi essere davvero impaziente…» commentò Momoi senza malizia ma con una punta di sorpresa, mentre il ragazzo si sporgeva oltre il bordo del letto, frugandoci sotto e spostando cose che avrebbero potuto essersi arenate sul pavimento da più di un’era geologica, almeno a giudicare dalla polvere che le ricopriva.

Aomine avrebbe potuto risponderle tante cose: che stava aspettando quel momento da tutta una vita, ma era una frase smielata e senza molto senso; oppure da quando a Satsuki erano spuntate le tette e lei aveva cominciato a fare capolino nei suoi sogni al posto di Mai-chan o insieme a lei, ma non era il caso di raccontarle quei particolari o rischiava un calcio in bocca; la risposta più logica sarebbe stata che ci stava pensando da quando si erano messi assieme, perché avevano ormai diciassette anni e ignorare certi fatti della vita sarebbe stata soltanto un’affermazione ipocrita, no?

«Quasi quanto te! L’ho vista la scatola nascosta nel tuo cassetto delle mutande, l’altro giorno…» si limitò a ribattere, invece, dimostrando, senza averne davvero la certezza, che i pensieri di Momoi non dovevano essere stati tanto dissimili dai suoi, troppo complessi da spiegare a parole ma assurdamente semplici nella sostanza dei fatti.

«Punto primo: come ti sei permesso di mettere le mani nel mio cassetto senza chiedere il permesso? Punto secondo: stupido Dai-chan!» sbottò la ragazza, arrossendo nel buio, e allungò una mano per pizzicargli la pancia con risoluta energia.

«Ahi, no… cazzo, fa male! Vuoi la guerra? Va bene!» protestò lui, rialzandosi e afferrandole la vita fra le dita lunghe e scure, e si risolse a farle il solletico piuttosto che restituirle anche solo metà del pizzico assurdamente forte che gli aveva dato.

«No… ti prego… smettila…» singhiozzò Momoi fra una risata e l’altra, contorcendosi invano senza riuscire a sfuggire alla sua presa. E poi, in un attimo, Aomine fu di nuovo su di lei, le mani grandi premute sui fianchi e la bocca sulla sua bocca affannata. Quando si staccò per riprendere fiato, il costume era già per metà incastrato all’altezza delle ginocchia e la tensione si era sfumata, diventando il sottofondo labile ma ancora presente delle loro azioni. Era nelle gambe di lui, che incespicavano appena mentre si sbarazzava dei boxer; era sulle unghie di lei, mentre lacerava l’involucro plastificato di un profilattico; era nei loro sguardi bassi, che si incrociavano nel buio e poi tornavano a sfuggirsi, nell’incertezza che circonda ogni prima volta.

Quando la abbracciò e si premette contro la sua coscia, la ragazza sobbalzò. Fu più forte di lei, non riuscì a trattenere lo spasmo che le contrasse lo stomaco e le mozzò il fiato. Satsuki aveva la pelle d’oca, Aomine poteva avvertirlo distintamente sotto i polpastrelli che scorrevano lungo la sua schiena, in uno strano tentativo di rassicurarla che non sembrava da lui ma, per una volta nella vita, riteneva quasi doveroso essere lui a farle coraggio e non il contrario. Non che non fosse spaventato quanto lei, perché, ok i film porno, ma lì si scendeva sul campo per davvero e per una spettatrice che contava più di tutto il Tokyo Dome affollato alla grande con tanto di diretta televisiva. Non si trattava di vincere, però, ma di giocare assieme, fino in fondo, e lui per un attimo non fu poi così sicuro di farcela.

Alla fine però la voglia di scoprire come si stava, affondato fra le gambe di Momoi senza speranza di venirne fuori, ebbe la meglio un po’ su tutto. La osservò di sottecchi, con quello sguardo concentrato che metteva su soltanto nelle occasioni importanti, e spinse, forse con più entusiasmo del necessario. La reazione della ragazza non si fece attendere e fu nelle unghie che gli aprivano graffi rossi sulle spalle e nella voce che si contorse in un lamento tutt’altro che entusiasta.

«Fa male…?» sospirò esasperato, fermandosi di botto quando la ragazza gli rifilò un pugno sulla schiena, rispondendo senza parole alla sua domanda. Deglutì rumorosamente, provando a reprimere l’impulso di continuare a spingersi nella morsa calda e strettissima che era appena diventato il ventre di Momoi.

«Tu… che dici…?» replicò lei, rimangiandosi un lamento sofferente, e si agitò appena sotto il suo corpo, provando a rilassarsi e a sciogliere, almeno in parte, quella tensione fortissima che le avviluppava le viscere e rendeva tutto più complicato.

«Dai-chan… Dai-chan, guardami…» lo richiamò in un sussurro, intercettando il suo sguardo, smarrito e impaziente, che saettava nel buio traforato dai raggi di sole. Staccò piano le mani ancor aggrappate alle spalle, raccogliendogli il viso fra i palmi e costringendolo a guardarla negli occhi. Stava arrossendo, da quel che riusciva a indovinare osservandolo nella penombra, imbarazzato nello scoprirsi ancora una volta così nudo davanti a lei. Doveva avercelo scritto in faccia a chiare lettere, quanto si sentiva impedito, e lei gli chiedeva anche di guardarla! Fingere che avesse tutto sotto controllo riusciva così anche più difficile, ma poi incrociò il suo sguardo rosa e il mezzo sorriso sofferente che gli stava rivolgendo e fu come se gli stesse carezzando via ogni dubbio dalla fronte.

«Proviamo a continuare ma fai… fai piano e guardami mentre… uhm… mentre lo fai, uh?» mormorò e non c’era la solita malizia scherzosa a dare forza alle sue parole, non c’era spazio per le battute, c’era solo Satsuki che gli chiedeva di fare l’amore _insieme_ a lei e lui che non vedeva l’ora di continuare e che assurda sfida sarebbe stata fare piano ma doveva pur provarci.

Si limitò ad annuire e spingere, ancora, lo sguardo fisso in quello di Momoi, che si costrinse a non chiudere le palpebre, neanche quando Aomine si fece più impetuoso, forzando testardamente la resistenza dei suoi muscoli senza fermarsi neanche a riprendere fiato.

«Ah sì…» Aomine emise un sibilo soddisfatto, perdendosi nel calore opprimente che lo intrappolava tutto, senza lasciargli scampo. Momoi era morbida e sudata contro il suo corpo e rabbrividì deliziosamente quando la strinse fra le braccia, premendosela vicino mentre si stendeva completamente su di lei. Voltò il capo, cogliendo l’espressione contratta sul suo viso e il respiro lento che gli riscaldava una guancia.

«No… ti fai male…» sussurrò all’improvviso, sollevando una mano e schiudendole piano la bocca con il pollice. Momoi lo osservava, sotto le palpebre socchiuse, mentre le sfiorava quasi con gentilezza le labbra morsicate a sangue.

«Ma non è niente…» negò lei con voce flebile ma la bocca di Aomine si posò sulla sua, impedendole di continuare a parlare, leccando via le tracce di sangue ma piano, per non farle altro male. Le percorse le cosce in punta di dita, sistemandosi meglio in un brivido che gli strappò più di un mugugno compiaciuto. Era decisamente meglio di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare e Momoi era dolcissima ed era l’unica cosa al mondo di cui gli importasse qualcosa in quel preciso istante. Le afferrò le ginocchia in una mossa possessiva e premette la fronte contro la sua, scrutandola a lungo nella penombra prima di parlare.

«Allora io vado… mmh?» esclamò, in quella che era un’affermazione o poteva essere una domanda, chissà. Fatto stava che non si mosse finché la ragazza non annuì appena, tenendosi aggrappata alla sua nuca.

Nella mente di Momoi quel momento aveva sempre avuto il sapore di un dovere lontano e un po’ fastidioso, un pensiero di cui sbarazzarsi prima di poter imparare a capire quanto fosse piacevole fare l’amore con qualcuno. Nella realtà dei fatti non era esattamente così: c’era l’impaccio di sapere cose che nella pratica non collimavano affatto; c’erano i loro corpi che si abituavano l’uno all’altro con meno difficoltà del previsto; c’era il dolore e la sorpresa di movimenti totalmente nuovi e c’era un Aomine insicuro ed entusiasta assieme come lo si vedeva raramente nella vita quotidiana.

E c’era lei, con la schiena sprofondata nel materasso, i muscoli tesi, la sensazione strana, buffa, dolorosa, a tratti eccitante di Daiki che si muoveva fra le sue cosce, delle sue spinte secche ed entusiaste, discontinue, che sfregavano e bruciavano e trasformavano il suo corpo in una massa indolenzita di nervi sfrigolanti. Era ancora presto per dire che fosse l’attività più piacevole del mondo ma era indubbiamente bello ed era un sentimento tutto privato e tutto loro, che non potevano e non volevano condividere con nessuno.

«Dai-chan…» gemette contro il suo viso, affondando le dita nelle ciocche di capelli umidi e scuri, mentre provava ad accordarsi ai suoi affondi, profondi, veloci, impazienti. Aomine si sentiva soffocare, quasi morire, intrappolato fra il corpo e i sospiri di Momoi, troppo calda, troppo morbida, così esasperatamente stretta e sensibile che gli bastava sfiorarla con le dita per sentirla sobbalzare contro di lui.

Avrebbe voluto che non finisse mai. Avrebbe desiderato di potersi controllare abbastanza da andare avanti per ore e ore e continuare a fondersi e confondersi fra le braccia di Satsuki, contro il suo seno florido, fra le sue cosce lisce e tenere, ma non ce la faceva. La pressione insopportabile che lo spingeva a muoversi sempre più veloce non lasciava scampo, tutta la sua mente era concentrata solo su quel movimento sempre meno ritmico e sempre più ossessivo.

Momoi lo sentì stringerla con più forza e si raggomitolò contro il suo corpo elastico e muscoloso, premette forte le ginocchia contro i suoi fianchi e si lasciò travolgere dall’entusiasmo con cui Aomine le assestò un affondo più forte degli altri, perdendo l’ultima briciola di autocontrollo che gli era rimasta. Si lasciò andare in un lamento soddisfatto e dolente dentro di lei, la avvertì inarcare la schiena e seguirlo, mentre cercava di seppellirsi completamente fra le sue braccia, scontento che tutto fosse già finito così presto.

«Satsuki…» la chiamò, ancora disorientato, deponendole un bacio sulla fronte, una mano che le accarezzava stancamente i lunghi capelli rosa. Lei spostò appena il capo, sfregando la punta del naso contro il suo in un gesto intimo e confortante, e si guadagnò un bacio casto e lento sulle labbra. Se ne rimasero per qualche istante sudati e sfatti a riprendere fiato l’uno nelle braccia dell’altra, finché Aomine non si puntellò sulle mani grandi e si sfilò da lei in un gemito roco, che riecheggiò il lamento indolenzito di Momoi.

Lei lo osservò mettersi a sedere e darle le spalle, mentre trafficava brevemente per sbarazzarsi del preservativo, e sperò ardentemente che non avesse la grandiosa idea di aprire la finestra e lanciarlo nel giardino o gli avrebbe tirato il primo oggetto contundente a disposizione in testa. Per suo grande sollievo, si limitò ad alzarsi, aprire la porta della camera e imboccare il corridoio per raggiungere il bagno.

Momoi si lasciò andare a un sospiro sottile, stiracchiandosi appena ma rinunciando ad agitarsi troppo, per lasciare il tempo al corpo indolenzito di riprendersi. Si ritrovò a fissare il soffitto scuro, incrociando le piccole dita sottili davanti al seno, e cominciò a far vagare la mente, toccando pensieri a caso che riguardavano per lo più ciò che le era appena accaduto. Non riusciva a trovare neanche le parole per descrivere come si sentisse in quel momento. Forse l’unico sentimento, che riusciva a districare con una certa sicurezza dalla matassa confusa che le si aggrovigliava in petto, era quello di sentirsi profondamente sollevata, non tanto perché nulla era andato storto ma perché – e sperava di non essere troppo frettolosa nel suo giudizio – le sembrava che le cose fra lei e Daiki fossero rimaste esattamente come prima. Aveva avuto la riprova che per lei non era davvero più un amico, non poteva più avere dubbi al riguardo. Ma Daiki… cosa ne pensava?

«Ugh…» il ragazzo, quasi leggendole il pensiero, fece il suo ingresso in uno sbadiglio soffocato, fermandosi al centro della stanza per qualche istante, che usò per stiracchiarsi o forse più semplicemente per buttare un occhio sulla sua ragazza ancora stesa tutta nuda sul letto. Letto su cui si buttò poco cerimoniosamente qualche secondo dopo, afferrando Momoi per la vita e sprofondando il viso contro il suo seno come se fosse stato un cuscino.

«Dai-chan!».

«Mmh… allora, come va?» borbottò, strusciando una guancia e poi posando il mento contro il suo sterno, per fissarla bene negli occhi. Aveva un’espressione seria, venata di un certo appagamento che non gli si vedeva spesso in viso. La ragazza esitò qualche istante e poi sollevò la mano, cominciando ad accarezzargli ripetutamente i capelli senza decidersi a parlare.

«Uhm… va bene, direi. Mi sento ancora un po’ scombussolata, forse…» replicò alla fine, lanciandogli uno sguardo pensoso.

«È un modo gentile per dirmi che ho fatto schifo?» tagliò corto Aomine, alzando la testa e facendosi attentissimo a ogni smorfia o gesto della ragazza che potesse confermare quel suo dubbio atroce. Momoi scosse la testa risolutamente, però, e rise, un riso genuino che si prendeva maliziosamente gioco del suo disappunto improvviso.

«Ma no, Dai-chan! Era la nostra prima volta, è normale che non sia stato tutto perfetto. È stato strano, sì, e anche bello… mi piacerebbe rifarlo ancora e vedere quanto possiamo migliorare insieme» aggiunse con fare allusivo, accarezzandogli una guancia in punta di dita.

Aomine ghignò e si puntellò sui gomiti, spingendosi verso il suo viso e sovrastandola gattoni.

«Anche adesso, magari?».

«Dai-chan, no, adesso sono stanca quindi ci riposiamo» lo fermò lei, premendo il palmo della mano contro il suo petto grande.

Quello mise su l’espressione da bambino imbronciato, che le rivolgeva sempre quando non assecondava i suoi capricci, e rotolò di lato, ricadendo al suo fianco con uno sbuffo scocciato. Momoi si limitò a ridacchiare esasperata e poi si voltò anche lei, circondandogli la vita in un abbraccio morbido e affettuoso, che lo costrinse a capitolare e ricambiarla dopo appena qualche secondo di stizzito disappunto.

Rimasero a stringersi nel buio, il sole che riscaldava il quadrato di letto su cui erano posati i loro piedi, e per un po’ nessuno disse nulla. Poi Aomine fece per spostare una mano e le sue dita incontrarono qualcosa, che sollevò all’altezza del viso per identificare come le mutandine del costume di Momoi.

«Certo che sono proprio larghe…» borbottò, rigirandosele fra gli indici senza alcun pudore.

«Dai-chan che cosa… ridammele subito!» sbottò Momoi, accorgendosi di cosa il ragazzo stava esaminando con tanto interesse, ma quello sollevò il braccio lungo e muscoloso e le portò fuori dalla sua portata.

«Ma di’ un po’… non è che qualche volta potresti metterti qualcosa di più sexy, eh?» continuò a prenderla in giro, mentre si metteva seduta e allungava le mani nel tentativo di riprendersi il maltolto.

«Dai-chan… umpf!» la ragazza fece per tirargli un pugno ma questa volta Aomine fu più veloce e lasciò la presa sul paio di mutandine, per afferrarle il polso e spingerla contro il materasso, di nuovo. Rise, abbracciandola mentre lei gli rifilava una ginocchiata che, assestata qualche centimetro più in su, avrebbe rischiato di rendere quella sua prima volta anche l’ultima.

Poi, con suo sommo orrore, anche Momoi sorrise, calmandosi all’improvviso nella sua presa e rivolgendogli un’espressione tutt’altro che allegra.

«Dai-chan…» esordì, lasciando sospese quelle parole nell’aria più di quanto fosse necessario.

«Io potrei anche mettere _qualcosa di più sexy_ » continuò, facendogli il verso, e gli sfiorò una spalla con la punta dell’unghia, tracciandovi sopra una serie di spirali immaginarie.

«A patto che tu… faccia sparire quell’orribile poster sul muro» terminò, allungando il braccio e puntando risolutamente l’indice contro il muro alle sue spalle.

«Eh?! No! Cioè… non mi puoi chiedere di scegliere, dai!» protestò lui, perdendo improvvisamente la sua baldanza.

«E allora ti tieni le culotte con le balze, caro il mio Dai-chan!» intervenne risoluta, rivoltandosi nel suo abbraccio per stendersi a pancia sotto e dargli le spalle.

«E adesso lasciami dormire, sono stanca~» concluse, imitandolo quasi alla perfezione quando si lamentava di aver lavorato troppo.

Aomine si limitò a fissarla per qualche istante, incerto e incazzato, meditando se fosse più saggio tenerle testa o provare a cercare un compromesso. Poi il suo sguardo si perse in basso, sul fondoschiena bianco e tondo di Momoi che ammiccava nel buio, e a quel punto il ragazzo si ritrovò a corto anche di pensieri.

«Mmh… dai, facciamo che lo tolgo quando vieni tu a casa e accontentati!» riprese baldanzoso, provando a immaginare che figura avrebbe fatto il sedere di Satsuki inguainato in uno di quei tanga tutto pizzi e merletti dai colori improbabili che Mai-chan pubblicizzava. A suo dire, ci avrebbe fatto una porca figura ma avrebbe dovuto appurarlo anche nella realtà…

«Mmh… facciamo che potrei accontentarmi se…».

«No, senti, le contrattazioni sono chius…».

«Se adesso chiami personalmente tutti i membri della squadra e ti scusi per non esserti presentato stamattina agli allenamenti!» lo zittì Momoi, voltandosi all’improvviso e premendogli un dito contro la punta del naso con fare accusatorio.

«Solo i titolari!» ribatté Aomine, che non aveva intenzione di cedere terreno tanto facilmente.

«Anche i giocatori in panchina!».

La ragazza non si sarebbe smossa da quel punto neanche se lui si fosse alzato, avesse cominciato a pestare i piedi per terra e fosse persino scoppiato in lacrime. Non che avesse intenzione di farle una piazzata del genere, non aveva più otto anni, andiamo! Ma anche lui era parecchio testardo e aveva tanto tempo da spendere in questioni di principio, quel mattino.

«A cominciare da quel povero Sakurai, che ti aveva persino portato il pranzo, mi fa una pena…».

«Ma che _carino_ , scommetto che se glielo chiedi , ci prepara anche il pranzo di matrimonio» sogghignò lui compiaciuto e Momoi arrossì come previsto. Il pizzico sul capezzolo che gli rifilò, però, non era previsto e fece anche parecchio male.

«Dai-chan, non ti permettere di distrarmi tirando fuori questioni serie o… o… o…» farfugliò lei, sprofondando in un imbarazzo a dir poco ingestibile.

«Ma guardati, sei arrossita, che tenera!» la prese in giro Aomine, afferrandole le guance fra i pollici e gli indici e tirandole appena, tanto per vendicarsi del pizzico di poco prima.

«Tu non sei tenero affatto, stupido Dai-chan!» bofonchiò lei, sillabando a fatica con le guance stirate. Il ragazzo rise, di nuovo, e poi la abbracciò, ignorando le sue successive proteste. Alla fine anche Momoi si acquietò, abbandonandosi fra le sue braccia con ancora un mezzo broncio sulle labbra piene. Non voleva avercela con lui, non mentre sorrideva tutto contento e scherzava come se nulla fosse accaduto. Invece era successo tanto, fra loro, e Aomine era ancora più convinto che quella fosse la più normale evoluzione delle cose, che da qualche parte nel loro passato avessero piantato i semi di un rapporto che era germogliato lento, alle loro spalle, mentre vivevano una vita che li distraeva di continuo da quello che importava davvero.

Satsuki Momoi era stata e restava la sua migliore amica, avrebbe continuato a farle i dispetti e a ricevere da lei calci e insulti, e avrebbero fatto la lotta ma sarebbero stati liberi di farla nudi sopra un letto, prima di ricongiungersi come due amanti troppo a lungo distanti. Era rassicurante e liberatorio sapere che non c’era più nessuna stupida barriera a dividerli, ora che lei era soltanto Satsuki e lui era soltanto Dai-chan.

Le sfiorò una guancia e Momoi alzò il capo, lanciandogli uno sguardo divertito; quando lui si chinò per rubarle un altro bacio, lei gli andò incontro, entusiasta. Forse poteva fare lo sforzo di chiamare almeno qualcuno dei suoi compagni di squadra. Forse.


End file.
